Moments
by Professor Flourish and Blotts
Summary: Moments are always frozen in time, some remembered, some cherished. But some are always forgotten, lost in the ever drifting tide that is life.
1. Maid of Honour

_Maid of Honour_

Characters: Dominique, Teddy

It was nearly time. She shifted from one foot to the other, feeling the sleek, unfamiliar fabric brush against her legs. Bands of cloth were tight around her arms, and waist, and she resisted the impulse to rip them off. She longed to be back in her usual, comfortable jeans and t' shirts, a pair of which were now stashed under her bed, in anticipation for the moment when she could peel off this horrid dress and put them on again.

Her eyes moved furtively and guiltily to the dark abyss under the bed.

Dare she? She smiled slowly. How people would stare if she came down the aisle (in this case, the staircase) wearing old jeans and a slightly faded t-shirt.

Then the smile slid off and a steely look of determination shone in her blue eyes.

Today was Victoire's wedding day. Her sister's wedding day. Nothing was going to go wrong. Everything was going to happen the way Victoire had always dreamed it would.

So, she, Dominique, was certainly not going to spoil her sister's dream wedding by changing into her preferred clothes. Besides there was Maman to reckon with. And Grandmum. They would be horrified. Dominique cannot go dressed like that. Why, she was Maid of Honour!

She looked at her cousin Rose, who was sitting carefully on the bed, ploughing rather disinterestedly through a book about Magical Law, while Molly knelt behind her, threading a ribbon through her thick, red hair. Both were dressed identically in dress robes of pale gold, with roses of a rich butter yellow as bouquets. Seated on the window seat, were Roxanne and Lucy, dressed in soft pink robes, sprays of dark pink roses on their laps, as they sat patiently, waiting. They were all calm and unruffled. Dominique wished she were too. She felt she ought to be, as Maid of Honour.

Dominique reached up and touched her hair. It felt soft and unlike her. She fingered the beadwork around her neck, and turned to the mirror. She didn't need to, of course. She knew she looked pretty. She always did. Even when she was mud-splattered, or sleep deprived, or even ill. Thanks to her Veela genes.

Dominique was dressed in a close fitting set of white dress robes that were frilled and flounced excessively from the waist downwards. Dominique still felt that it was not right for her to wear something that resembled Victoire's bridal dress robes so closely. Not that she could ever hope to overshadow Victoire.

But Victoire had looked horrified when Dominique had shown her the dress she intended to wear.

"You can't wear red!" Victoire had exclaimed. "It would clash horribly with your hair."

"That doesn't matter, Victoire. It's you everyone's coming to see, anyway," she had protested.

"But Dominique," Victoire had cried, "You're my Maid of Honour!"

So Dominique had to wear the white dress robes instead of the one she had set her heart on. But since it made Victoire happy, she found she did not mind. She peered at herself in the mirror, and adjusted a few stray curls that had slipped onto her forehead.

Everyone had been waiting months for this wedding to happen. Both Victoire and Teddy had been very secretive about when and where they had envisioned their wedding to be.

No one could get it out of them, not even Uncle Harry. Victoire guarded their secret jealously. And Teddy? Teddy just laughed and said it was fun to keep everyone guessing when and where.

Dominique had never admitted it to herself or to anybody else, but, as a child she had had an enormous crush on Teddy (though she had, at the same time, thought it was disgusting as they were "practically cousins"); but as she grew up, it had blossomed into feelings that were purely sisterly. It had shocked her to realize that at one point or the other, all the girls in her family had experienced similar feelings towards Teddy. All except Victoire. Victoire had loved him unconditionally and truly.

Dominique moved away from the mirror, and tried to seat herself primly on a chair. She tried to wait patiently for Maman to come and call her and the other girls for the wedding ceremony.

The door opened, and Lily cannonballed into the room, followed by Rebecca, Victoire's best friend.

"Teddy's trying to sneak in and see Victoire!" exclaimed Lily, worriedly, tugging at her pale gold dress. "Mum said to send someone to him who can keep him occupied."

"Why don't you go, Lily?" asked Rose, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Mrs. Potter says to send someone whom Teddy cannot lift out of the way, or bribe with candy," added Rebecca, as she fiddled with her pink sash in front of the mirror.

"The bully," muttered Dominique under her breath. She stood up. "I'll go."

"But you're Maid of Honour," Rose protested. "Victoire said-". Molly shushed her and Dominique, smiling at her gratefully, slipped out of the room.

Dominique trailed down the stairs, smiling and nodding at various known faces from her schooldays, most of whom stared at her with frank admiration; and made her way outside where she saw Fred and James assisting Teddy in what seemed like planning elabourate methods of sneaking in. She wondered vaguely where Louis was.

She waited till the boys had carried themselves off and then tapped Teddy's shoulder. He turned and on looking at her gasped appreciatively, his eyes lingering on the delicate crown of white roses that were nestled among her thick red curls.

"You look beautiful, Dom," he said, smiling. "I didn't know you had it in you."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "And you don't look too bad yourself," she said, nodding at his black dress robes. "In fact, you look quite handsome." She reached out and touched the bubblegum pink streak in his sandy brown hair. She knew what that signified, of course.

"I'm sure you didn't come out here to pay me compliments, did you?" Teddy was smiling.

"Well, I'm here to keep you from sneaking up to see Victoire so if exchanging compliments will keep you occupied, then by all means."

Teddy laughed and held out his hand. Dominique took it, and they walked up and down by the side of the rickety old fence that separated Shell Cottage from the beach.

"So," said Dominique abruptly. "Another brother."

"Hopefully, a more protective one." smiled Teddy.

"Oh please." protested Dominique. "Dad fills that role already. I don't need two protective men in my life."

"What about me? I get a worse deal."

"What's that?"

"A foul-tempered sister." Teddy winked at her.

"Teddy! My temper's not foul!"

"Thank Merlin it isn't. But you're fiery enough." He patted her curly head as if she were a little girl again. "With your hair you have to be."

They stood there talking a little more, about Victoire, old times, Teddy's hopes and dreams, Victoire; until Uncle Ron suddenly burst in upon them.

"There you two are!" he exclaimed, grabbing Teddy's hand and dragging him to the front door. "It's about to start anytime now."

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked Dominique as she made her way to the side door.

"Upstairs," she replied. "I'm Maid of Honour."


	2. Breaking the News

_Breaking the News_

"Well, I suppose that's decided then," said Harry Potter with a weary sigh, and then regarded her affectionately, his expression softening. "But only if you're sure."

"I am, Uncle Harry," Rose said firmly. "I've always known it."

"I am definitely happy for you, Rosie though I _had_ hoped-"

"I know, Uncle Harry. I _am_ sorry. But this is something I cannot compromise on."

"I understand," Uncle Harry stood up, and Rose stood up too, relieved to see the disappointment fade from his eyes. "When will you break this to your parents?"

"As soon as I go home," replied Rose, quaking inwardly.

* * *

Rose fiddled with the gloves on her hands as she waited for Mum and Dad to settle down. Hugo sat on the floor, setting up a game of Wizarding Chess, and as soon as he could catch Rose's eye, he mouthed: "Are you going to tell them now?"

She nodded. How she wished Scorpius were here to help her out. No, she couldn't depend on him to sort everything out for her. Besides, he was probably dealing with the same thing at home, right now. His father would probably be harder to convince than Rose's own parents. But you never knew.

"Well, Rosie," Mum said as she sat down, "you said you had something to tell us."

"Yes, Mum," Rose replied, smoothening out the letter on her lap, as if drawing courage from it.

"Have you met some nice young man?"

"Wha-at!" Dad chocked on the dry biscuit he was munching. "Hermione, you don't say- Rose!" He glared at her. "Tell me it isn't one of those Quidditch players on Roxanne's team! I knew we shouldn't have allowed her to go to their party last-"

"No, Dad, it isn't that." Hugo interrupted, eyeing Dad's expression interestedly.

"What? Then is it one of those airheads at the Ministry? I told Percy just last week that-"

"No, Dad. Listen to me," broke in Rose, with mounting desperation. "This is a decision that I have made, and whether you approve or not, I'm going ahead with it."

Dad sputtered, but at a look from Mum, subsided.

"But I would ever so much prefer it if you both approved," Rose added as she handed Mum the letter.

A light frown creased Mum's brow as she scanned the letter, but she said nothing as she folded it up and handed it to Dad. Rose watched in apprehension as Dad read the letter through half- aloud, half to himself. Then his mouth fell open.

"Blimey, Rosie," he said, running a hand through his shock of red hair. "You're not serious?"

Mum seemed unable to speak. "When?" she asked, pointing to the letter.

"A month ago." Rose looked down at her hands. "Are you okay with this?" she asked, slowly raising her head to look at her parents.

Mum was standing, her arms held out. Rose hugged her thankfully. "Of course," Mum said. "I must admit I was a little disappointed at first, but you were right, Rosie. This decision is yours to make, not mine."

Rose hugged her tighter, and looked at her father anxiously from over her mother's shoulder.

"Your Mum's right, of course," he said, shrugging. Then his face split into a wide smile. "But I never thought that one of my children would ever end up teaching _Potions_!"

* * *

"Well, that went well," said Hugo later as they played one last game of Wizarding Chess before turning in. "I thought Mum would kill you for quitting your job with Uncle Harry."

"It was better than I thought." Rose said, as she moved her knight forward. "I wonder how Scorp is faring."

"Why?"

"He is going to break it to _his_ parents that he wants to train at St. Mungo's instead of joining the Ministry or playing Quidditch." Rose pulled off her gloves and admired the diamond ring on her left hand in the firelight.

"And when are you planning to tell Mum and Dad that you and Scorpius are engaged?" asked Hugo. "Check."

"Well," laughed Rose, as she caught her fast escaping queen. "Not until I've earned enough money at Hogwarts for Scorpius and I to live on, in case Dad disowns me."

* * *

"Rose will marry eventually, you can't freeze time and have her stay your little girl forever." Hermione was sitting at her desk, scribbling away at her new manifesto.

"I know." sighed her husband, drawing the covers up to his chest. "I wish I could though." Then he looked suspiciously at his wife. "Has she mentioned any boy to you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"At moments like these," continued Ron fondly. "I'm so proud of her that I'd probably let her marry anyone she wanted to. Even Scorpius Malfoy." He grimaced. "But thank Merlin, she doesn't want to marry him."

Hermione Granger smiled to herself. Evidently she knew more than she let on.


	3. Bygones

_Bygones_

It was a month after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Somehow, Ginny felt it was wrong to use magic so _freely_ anymore. She couldn't explain why she felt that way.

So Ginny scrubbed at the pots and pans manually, while a thick broth simmered over the fire. She kept an eye on it as she dried a large ladle with a brightly coloured cloth. Behind her, the table was already set for two. Plates, forks and spoons were already laid out. A plate of sandwiches, a plate of pumpkin pasties, and a pie were laid carefully at the centre. Neither she nor George was very hungry these days. No flowers adorned the kitchen.

Mum had left home early to watch Teddy, so that Mrs. Tonks could go with Harry to receive Remus's Order of Merlin, First Class at the Ministry. Dad and Percy were at work, and Charlie had returned to Romania. Ron and Hermione were in Australia, searching for Hermione's parents. Only she, and George were at home. Since George spent much of his day locked up in his bedroom, brooding, Ginny found herself holding fort alone.

Being alone scared her. She longed for company. Anyone.

"Ginny?" asked a soft voice behind her. She turned. Fleur stood rather hesitantly by the table, a hand on one of the chairs. To her at most surprise, Ginny did not feel the rush of annoyance she usually felt when she saw Fleur. In fact, she was rather relieved to see her.

"I 'ave brought you some 'erbs" said Fleur, still hesitant. She held out a basket. Ginny wiped her hands on her apron and took them from her. "Thank you." she said, thickly, and turned back to the broth. After a minute she turned to Fleur again, who was now gazing at the floor.

"Fleur?" Fleur looked up inquiringly.

"Were you going?"

Fleur chuckled weakly. "I weel eef you want me to."

"Please stay." To her surprise, Ginny found that her voice cracked.

Fleur did not say a word. Instead she tied on another apron and started washing the remaining dishes. Ginny noticed gratefully that Fleur was not using magic. Perhaps she understood. Ginny pulled down another plate and a handful of cutlery from a shelf above and placed them on the table for Fleur. Then she began dispensing the food into equal portions on each plate. She looked up. Fleur had poured the broth into a huge tureen, and was placing it on the table.

"Where ees George?" she asked.

"Upstairs."

Fleur understood. "Shall I take 'is food to 'im?"

Ginny nodded gratefully. She was tired. And her heart bled afresh each time she saw George lying there lost and alone without Fred. Fleur piled George's plate and a bowl of broth on a tray and went slowly out of the room.

In a few minutes, Fleur was back, dabbing at her eyes with the edge of her apron. This time, Ginny didn't say a word but simply sat at the table and Fleur sat opposite her. They ate silently until Ginny suddenly cleared her throat.

"Fleur?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I'm sorry."

Fleur looked surprised, then her brow cleared. Then she smiled gently, tearily. Ginny felt grateful that Fleur did not ask why or ask her to explain.

Instead she simply said, "Eet's okay. I understand."


	4. Weasley Additions

_Weasley Additions_

"Are we late? Has the baby come yet?" Bill asked, one arm gently guiding his wife to a chair, while he held Victoire's hand tightly with the other.

"No," said Percy, wringing his hands, watching rather anxiously as Fleur sat slowly down and then placed her folded hands on her swollen stomach gently. "They threw me out." he added, gloomily.

Bill sat down beside Fleur, and lifted Victoire onto his lap. "Is Audrey alone in there?" Percy shook his head. "Mum's with her," he said. "And George and Angelina went upstairs to get something to drink. Where's the rest?"

"Dad, Ron and Hermione are on their way," said Bill, in his calm, assured manner. "And Harry and Ginny've gone to pick up Andromeda and Teddy."

As Percy digested this, Victoire, who'd been unusually silent ever since they had arrived, perked up. "Daddy, is Teddy coming?" she asked, twisting around to look at him.

Bill smiled as he tucked a thick strand of blond hair behind her ear. "He's on his way."

George and Angelina entered, just as Victoire demanded of her mother to make her hair "nice, cos Teddy's coming."

George laughed. "Competition already, huh, Billy boy?"

He ruffled Victoire's hair, immediately earning a firm reproach from that young damsel. He laughed again and went to sit next to Percy, who was growing more worried by the second.

"I say, Fleur," Percy said somewhat guiltily, as Fleur rubbed her stomach. "You shouldn't have troubled yourself."

"Eet is no trouble at all." she answered, smiling. "After all, thees leetle one," she cradled her bulging stomach tenderly, "seems to be taking 'er own sweet time. Maybe spending time in a 'ospital may bring 'er out soon."

"How do you know it's a girl?" asked George interestedly.

"I don't know," Fleur replied. "Eet's just a feeleeng I 'ave."

"Mr Weasley?" asked a young assistant Healer. Percy leapt up. "Yes, me. I'm Mr Weasley."

"Mrs Weasley sent me, sir. Please come this way."

George, serious for once, patted Percy's arm reassuringly, and Percy strode after the assistant Healer.

Just then Ron and Hermione walked in, followed closely by Ginny and Andromeda Tonks.

Victoire, who'd jumped down from her father's lap, in order to greet Teddy, now retreated into the little gap between her parents' chairs, when she realised that he hadn't come with them. "Where's Teddy?" she asked Ginny, who had bent down to her level.

"Say hello first, _ma cherie,"_ admonished her mother. Victoire said "hello," in a slightly subdued tone and buried her face in Bill's chest. Everybody laughed, and Ginny rose gracefully, going over to greet Fleur. Bill rubbed Victoire's back in slow circles, and listened to Ron and Hermione's goodnatured bickering about the gender of Percy and Audrey's baby.

"Where _is_ Teddy?" George asked, seeing that Victoire was not going to come out of hiding.

"Dad took him and Harry to see the Muggle fireworks outside." said Ginny, placing her hand on Fleur's stomach. "Ooh, I can feel Little Baby Weasley!"

"Muggle fireworks?" George exclaimed, outraged. "Why show Teddy _Muggle_ fireworks, when he can watch Weasleys' Wizard Whiz fireworks, whenever he wants?"

Angelina nudged him sharply. "Because he's seen yours a million times, and because he probably _wants_ to see Muggle fireworks!"

Victoire allowed her father to lift her back onto his lap, but refused to look up. Bill patted her gently on the back and turned to greet Mrs Tonks, who had sat down beside him.

"Hello, Victoire," said Mrs Tonks solemnly.

"Hello, Grandma Andromeda," came the muffled, slightly tearful reply.

"What's the matter, dear?"

"Teddy hasn't come yet." Victoire said.

"Shall we go downstairs and look for Teddy?" Mrs Tonks asked her.

Instantly, Victoire's face emerged, slightly tearstained but radiant. She slid off Bill's lap and gripped Mrs Tonks's hand with her own tiny one. Fleur, exchanging glances with Bill was just about to suggest that Bill go with Victoire so that Mrs Tonks may rest a while, when into the waiting room walked Mr Weasley, Harry, and Teddy.

"Here is our long awaited hero." whispered George to Angelina as Teddy, ignoring everybody else, walked straight over to Victoire and took her hand.

Fleur slipped her hand into Bill's. He looked at her in some alarm, and saw that her eyes were full of tears. "Eet's nothing." she assured him. "I'm just 'appy."

The door opened again. Percy strode into the room, a bundle in his arms, his face glowing with dazed happiness. Behind him was his mother, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Arthur, oh Arthur!" she exclaimed, as Mr Weasley hugged her. "We're grandparents again!"

"Is it a girl or a boy?" asked George.

"How's Audrey?" asked Hermione.

"Audrey is fine, very tired though," Percy beamed around at everyone. "It's a girl, and we want to name her Molly, after Mum!" he announced. Mrs Weasley let out a penetrating squeal and made to throw herself on her third son.

Bill, anticipating this, reached his brother first and took the newborn out of his arms before Percy was quite smothered in that enormous, maternal embrace.

Mr Weasley yelled something about eggnog and dashed out of the room while Ginny, wiping her eyes, quickly scribbled a letter to Charlie.

Ron and Hermione kissed; Mrs Tonks pulled Teddy and Victoire down to her lap and held them there, while George and Harry executed a clumsy victory dance; and Angelina stood next to Bill, cooing at little Molly. But Fleur sat still.

"Are you alright?" asked Bill, shouting to make himself heard above the din.

"No." she shouted back. "I theenk the baby's coming."


	5. Living The Life

_Living the Life_

James leaned back in his chair and wished Meg would stop bothering him. He glanced across the classroom at Alora Reid. Behind him Fred nudged Louis who promptly wolf-whistled. Binns of course, paid no attention and continued droning. The rest of the class giggled.

Louis whistled again and goaded by the lack of reaction on James's part, poked him with a quill. James took no notice of them but continued to stare at Alora, who gazed out of the window.

Fred flung a paper aeroplane at Alora but it missed and hit Meg, who was sitting beside her. She turned and made a rude hand gesture at him, at which Louis burst out laughing.

Binns paused and looked over his spectacles at Louis and promptly continued. The class sighed. Fred pretended to choke, while Louis pretended to faint. The class giggled.

James ignored everyone and tried to look at Alora around Meg's large head. Alora turned at face Binns and James got a quick look at her profile before Meg's head came into view again.

He looked down, defeated and tried to avoid Meg for the rest of the day, which was unsuccessful, of course.

"You're foolish." she told him, as the four of them watched Hagrid rub a green paste on a unicorn's leg that afternoon. "You should stop pranking her and tell her you like her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like her." His reply sounded lame and untrue as soon as he said it. He didn't need Meg to roll her eyes or Fred and Louis to snort for him to realise that. "Oh, shut up." he said.

"Sure you do." drawled Fred and punched his arm.

"There she is," said Meg excitedly. James's head jerked up. Alora was walking towards them, her flame coloured hair streaming wildly behind her, her cream-coloured face impassive. "Shall I call her?"

"No no, wait!" James stopped her, thinking desperately for some excuse. "I can't tell her."

"Why not?" asked Louis this time, a glint in his eyes.

"Why should I, when Meg is too scared of you to tell you she likes you?" James's voice was wickedly triumphant. Meg's whole face went a deep red, and Louis shuffled his feet.

Having silenced them, James smiled a winning smile at Alora who had neared them. However, she, the incident of the Canary Cream and the burping goblets still fresh in her mind, gave him a frosty nod before walking past them.

Knowing that Louis and Meg were too busy trying to avoid each other's eyes to trouble him, James glanced at Fred, daring him to laugh or say something. Fred didn't. He kept his mouth wisely shut. James knew why of course. Fred knew that James knew what he felt about Sylvia Jordan, and that laughing would get him in serious, serious trouble.

James smiled to himself. Ah, the life of a troublemaker was so rewarding!


	6. The Moon's Apprentice

**A/N: Written for The Golden Snitch's Ollivander's Wand Shop Challenge.**

 **Thestral Tail Hair- write about a person seeing a Thestral for the first time. House: Horned Serpent School: Ilvermorny**

 **Disclaimer: This is entirely J.K Rowling's world.**

* * *

Luna was nine when she first saw it. It was ten days after her mother died.

Her father was trying to write the perfect obituary for his late wife, one that would perfectly encapsulate her unrivaled and absolute singularity, and skill. He was far too busy to notice that his daughter was no longer asleep, and that she had crept past his door and into the yard.

It was a starlit night, with hints of chill breezes disturbing the stillness of the thin branches on trees. The clouds were fluffy, and inviting, with a slim silver of a moon dangling delicately in its midst. Luna quickly checked to make sure no Nargles from the plants outside had strayed indoors before making her way to the garden gate.

Her father had once told her that the moon acted as a messenger between the living and the dead. But she felt sorry for the moon. It looked so thin and weak. Perhaps her mother could make it some Freshwater Pimplie soup to help it regain its strength.

A rustling sound from right outside the yard caused her to turn suddenly. A long skeletal animal was moving slowly around a tall tree, nuzzling the leaves gently. It had huge, leathery wings that were a shade lighter than black but too dark to be gray, and its features resembled a reptile's, thin and slippery looking.

Luna watched it approach their wooden fence, its wings gently flapping with the breeze. She was unafraid. She knew what it was, and why she could see it. She only wondered why it had come there. It nibbled on the leaves of the tall, wide, leafy tree, avoiding some of the smaller, Nargle infested trees.

The Thestral swayed gently and slowly swung its long graceful neck straight into their yard. Luna had never seen one before but she stretched her hand forward to touch it on its head. The Thestral made a noise that sounded like a cross between a neigh and a groan. Luna listened intently, as it made the noise once again.

She nodded and stroked its head. It nuzzled her hand. "Thank you," she said. "Tell Mum that we love her too."

Her father nodded knowledgeably when she returned and recounted her experience to him. It was not unheard of for a Thestral to assist the moon in carrying messages from the dead to the living, but he did think that they should have offered the Thestral some refreshment.

Luna and her father put several green apples in a sack and placed them by the garden gate. Her father said that Thestrals came right in if there were apples kept for them by the gate, but he warned her that Blibbering Humdingers might get at them if they grew too old or rotten. Luna promised to check the apples everyday, and her father returned to his typewriter, satisfied.

Luna went upstairs and drew a picture of the Thestral, its long body and thick wings; and then she drew herself beside it. She pinned it next to a picture of her mother.

Luna spent the rest of the night sitting by her window, swatting away the Wrackspurts, and waiting for the Thestral to come again.

It did come again. The very next night. Luna saw it enter the yard and feast on the fresh green apples. Then it paused and looked up. Straight to the window, where she was sitting. Instantly she rose and ran down to the door, her drawing of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack's horn falling unheeded to the floor, to greet her new friend.


End file.
